Boat Race
It's time for another challenge! This time, the contestants must compete at sea on a boat race. However, the key to win this challenge is something none of them expects... Plot Act 1 - Take A Good Hard Look At the Fan Service Boat! Most of the contestants were slump due to Hannah's shocking elimination, and those who weren't were also having some troubles of their own, like Courtney, who didn't like Gwen being so chummy with Duncan. Later, Chris announced the new challenge: a boat race, but he also says that fanservice is going to play an important role in the race too. The chapter then cuts to Izzy, Mandy and Alfred who explain to the reader what fanservice is. Chris explains that there will be webcams on the boats; the more people watching the webcams, the faster the boat will go, and thus, the team with better fanservice will make his boat to go faster. After that, Chris sets up a pre-challenge to decide the team captains: the contestants are given toy ships with small cannons, and they have to sink the other ships. Once done, the team captains would choose their teammates, which also caused some angry reactions: Courtney picked Ezekiel as her first choice, since she wanted to know if Heather was up to something, Heather chose Tyler since she wanted to befriend Ezekiel's best buddy, and Izzy picked Noah and Cody hoping that they'll kiss during the trip. Act 2 - Fan Service And Man Service! After the race started the teams did their best in order to appeal the audience, with varying degrees of success. Chris, however, didn't plan the boats to stop when they were near the harbor, arguing that they were insured, and thus, the boats crashed against the harbor. Act 3 - Moar Fan Service, Kthnxbai In the end, Howard is voted off, mostly because the girls on his team (namely Katie and Sadie) were infuriated with how forward he was. Teams Team 1: Sakaki(Leader), Sebastian, Sadie, Katie, Belinda, Howard Team 2: Xander (Leader), Crystal, Yoshi, Valerie, Carol Team 3: Courtney (Leader), Ezekiel, Rodney, Lindsay, Dj Team 4: Gwen(Leader), Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Alfred Team 5: Izzy(Leader), Cody, Noah, Eva, Arthur Team 6: Heather (Leader), Tyler, Zachery, Anita, Clive Team 7: Joel (Leader), Mandy, Beth, Justin, Harold, Colin Vote Katie - Howard Sadie - Howard Sakaki - Howard Sebastian - Howard Howard - Ezekiel Courtney - Ezekiel Ezekiel - Howard Rodney - Howard Belinda - Courtney DJ - Howard Lindsay - Ezekiel ... Howard - 7 Ezekiel - 3 Courtney - 1 Quotes *'Chris' - "Okay then, about the cruise winners, you are going to be riding this bus to the harbor again! So I hope you're ready to pick your lover for the cruise, because you need to now! Who did you pick, Carol?" Carol - "I pick Billy!" Chris '''- "You cannot take an intern, you nut. Pick a contestant, someone with a soul." * '''Izzy - (After having seen Tyler naked) "Now there's a good memory for those lonely nights." * Leshawna - (Gwen and Bridgette kissing results in Team 4's victory) "Hey, hey! We're at land, people! Land! We made it!" Geoff and Alfred - (Watching Gwen and Bridgette kiss) "Who cares?" * Clive - (Hanging onto Tyler's leg while he going overboard) "Hang on naked jock man" Confessional Catchphrases # Now with a sword hidden in here. # Now missing a handkerchief, which is hardly worth noticing. # Where cat fights are avoided. # A public service explanation. # The Salty Sea Locker! # Formally a Janitor's Closet. # Izzy's devious, ain't she? # Teams are set, let 'er rip! # Tire of being called "Salty Sea Locker" already. # Reporting LIVE!... after the race is over. # Does outer space's gutter drain to outer space's ocean? # Where's the love? # How about closet-closet kissing? # Would not look good in a bikini. # What's in my closet? It's my contestants! # Short trunks humiliation. # Leather pants chafe, don't they? # Blood, love, condiments, and swimsuits, what a ride! # No blood for the Blood God in here? # Incentive and motivation! # Now with a large dent in the wall. # Good, bad, she's the one having fun. # Now with a crowbar-imbedded hook-side in the wall. # Now with a few, dried seagull droppings. # Sorry, all you Howard x Belinda fans. # Man service! # We're apparently not cool, yo. # Still not cool, yo. # And we're not over that, yo. # Not feeling the love here. # NOW we're feeling the love! And holy cow. # Cleaned up by Chef Hatchet, in non-script format again! Trivia *All of the remote-controlled boats are named subtle nicknames for characters from One Piece, as the pirates relate to boats. *This challenge marks the second time Gwen and Bridgette kiss. *The major teases throughout the challenge are from some of fans' favorite yaoi-yuri pairings, and are as follows: Gwen and Bridgette, Cody and Noah, Ezekiel and Tyler, Izzy and Eva. *All of those voted off make cameos in this challenge. *The seagulls introduced are based off of those from Pixar's movie Finding Nemo. ("Mine! Mine! Mine!") Gallery Tdi-fan service.jpg|Gwen kisses Bridgette to ensure her team's victory. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes